Fluffy's Love
by ichigo49218
Summary: Sess/Kag Kagome is loved by one who is powerful. He is a lord, She is a miko. Will he hurt her? or will she fall for him? r&r some characters are ooc. Rewritten and going to be continued
1. UPDATE

To All my readers!  
I realize that I have more or less been dead and after rereading my story I was out of love with it. I notice many many many things wrong with it and have decided to completely rewrite it. Take out soem things, add in some things, redo some things. just all around make it better. As time has passed I've gotten better at my writing and would like to put it so some good use, what better use than to redo one of my stories?  
So since I have so much free time right now I'll begin working on it and try to get the first chapter up by Monday!

Much love and well wishes, Ichigo.


	2. Taken

The demon was watching her from the shadows of the forest. Watching her every move, from the way the wind played with her ebony hair to her bright, shinning, eyes that were like pools of calm water. He heard her melodious laugh as the leaves twirled aroud her, it was a sound he wanted to hear all the time. The intoxicating scent of vanilla and orchids she let off was enough for him to want to take her now into a place where only he could see her. A place where he alone could bask in her scent and beauty. She was perfection and he HAD to have her.

Suddenly his wonderous thoughts of her were inturrupted by her sceam. When he looked up he saw her pinned to the ground by another demon. It wasn't just any demon, it was a wolf demon. Worse yet it was Koga! He dared to touch what was his! That was somthing he simply could not forgive!

"You, wolf. Dare to touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru?" He said in an annoyed yet still monotone voice. The girl he had been watching was unconcious from being tackled. Having hit her head when she'd landed. She hadn't even seen who tackled her.

"She ain't yours! Shes mine! I claimed her two years ago!" Koga yelled back at him picking up said woman. He held her close to him, much to the Taiyoukai's annoyance. "So go play somewhere else cause I don't have time to talk!" He stood and began walking off with the woman in his arms. "She is to be my woman not yours. " He added running off using the shards in his legs. Heading for the northern lands and his home.

Sesshomaru being the skilled demon he is only had to jump to get infront of Koga. When he appeared in front of the wold so suddenly he had made Koga slightly scared for a second.

"Give me the girl. Now!" he said with red tinted eyes, his claws flexed and it was easy to see he wouldn't hesitate to kill the wolf. Koga knew that taiyoukai with red or even red tinted eyes were very , extremly, dangerous especially Inu taiyoukai. So while his instintcs screamed and raged against him, he unwillingly gave her to the great demon lord before him. Watching Sesshomaru to make sure he would not harm Kagome."You know, I'll get her back someway, somehow. even if I die tyring I'll get her back. you can have her for now but she will be mine!" he said taking one last glance at the beautiful raven haired goddess he knew as Kagome before heading back to his lands. Sesshomaru wasn't worried about the pathetic wolf's idol threats. He was just glad that Kagome was with him and not that dumbass wolf demon.

Sesshomaru's cloud formed under his feet and he lifted them into the air as he held the still unconcious woman to his chest, his arm supporting her torso, and his tail holding her legs. He flew them to a small cave not too far away, but far enough his half brother would not be able to easily find them. He went in and traveled down the tunnel, coming out the otherside, which was a mall oasis. There were trees surrounding a lake. the oasis was completely surrounded by walls of stone. He laid Kagome downa dn began to check her head to see if she was seriously hurt. Luckily it wasn't serious, just a small bump.

Sesshomaru stood and looked around he knew that the girl would be hungry when she woke. He would have to get her something to eat, and after so much time with Rin under his care he knew what humans liked to eat. So, leaving Kagome here where he knew she would be safe, he headed back through the cave he'd come in. He put up a barrier that way no wandering demons, who were too stupid to stay away, wouldn't be able to enter the cave. It would also serve to keep Kagome from leaving after she woke up. He didn't want her getting out and then getting hurt.

Sesshomaru thought as he hunted for food for the human. He thought about what had happened to change his mind about her.

_When he'd first seen her she had just been his brother's human wench, but the loyalty she had showed that half breed had begun to intrigue him. He'd begun to watch her a little closer when he wasn't fighting Inuyasha or hunting down Naraku. He noticed little things about her, she was hygenic for a human, bathing almost everyday, which was why her scent had never been as strong nor as dsigusting as other humans. His nose had greatly appreciated that she didn't stink like the others. He'd also noticed she was educated, she could read and write, which had surprised him. He'd seen her pull out a book when her group stopped. One night while they'd all been asleep he hid his scent and aura, then snuck into their camp and looked in her strange yellow bag. Sesshomaru had pulled out the book he'd seen her writing in and had seen she was doing math, very advanced that even he himself didn't fully understand. Obviously she was smarter than he'd first given her credit for. Sesshomaru had put the book back and left to think over his miko was untrained, but had a potential to be very strong, if trained properly. She was smarter than even most demon males Sesshomaru knew. Not to mention she was loyal and maternal, as her treatment of the fox kit showed. She looked after him as if he was her own. Sesshomaru had continued to watch Kagome and the rest of the group for a few more weeks. Occasionally making his presence known to them. _

_One such instance he had been shocked when the miko had actually stood up to him. So she was loyal, maternal, smart and brave. Not even most demonesses could compare to this human female. Though the fact she was human still presented a problem for the demon lord. After that incounter he had begun looking for a way to turn the woman from a human, into a demoness. He was certain it could be done. if there were ways to become half there were ways to become full demon. He'd searched every scroll in the palace, every scroll in the other lord's palaces, and even inquired older, more secluded, demons. No one knew the real reasons he was searching, they believed it was for his ward, Rin. Many demons whom Sesshomaru had contact with knew how the taiyoukai felt about the small girl. They thought he was planning to transform her. But that wasn't the case at all, though he wasn't going to waste time correcting them, let them think what they wanted.  
It wasn't untill almost seven months since he'd first gotten interested in the miko that he realized he had strange new feelings about her. After some research he'd learned it was Love. This development had shocked and angered him at first. But after a week of fighting himself over it he'd accepted it. After he transformed her there would be no issue, the only thing keeping him from taking her now was her humanity. humans were weak and pathetic. but Kagome wasn't she was better than the rest, she would make a good demoness, and he would take her as his mate. _

Sesshomaru had killed and skinned a deer as these thoughts had passed through his mind. he was taking the meat back to where he'd left Kagome to start a fire and prepare it for her.

Meanwhile back in Kaede's village Inuyasha and the gang were all very worried. Kagome had gone out for a walk and hadn't returned. When Inuyasha had gone to look for her he'd found the location where Koga had tackled her, he had been angry to smell the wolf, and even angrier when he'd smelled his brother. He had only been able to follow the scent so far, before he'd lost it. Since Sesshomaru had taken to the air on his cloud. Now the group were trying to figure out why the taiyoukai would take their friend and where they could be so the inutachi could get her back. Inuyasha wanted to go out there right now and track her down, but Miroku had stopped him, they needed a plan to get her back.

Shippou was perched on Sango's shoulder, Kilala was on her lap. Sango bit her lower lip and looked down at the neko. lightly petting her head as Kilala mewed at her. Sango was worried for the miko she considered her sister. Why would that demon take her? Sesshomaru hated humans, why would he take her?

Miroku looked over at Sango in the corner of his eyes, he knew she was worried for Kagome. He also saw the young woman as a sister. He discussed things with Kaede as Inuyasha sulked and fumed. He knew he should have gone with ehr, but she had been adament that he stay in the village and help the villagers with fixing one of the old huts. Inuyasha felt like it was his fault she had been taken. He was her best friend, he was supposed to protect her. He had failed her, he hadn't been there when she needed him.


End file.
